


Broken Bodies [Humanstuck AU]

by petghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on True Events, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eridan is finnish, Eridan is possesive, F/M, Feferi is poly, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kids just trying their best, Neglect, Other, POV Eridan Ampora, Polyamory, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Songfic, attempted suicide mentions, cause im australian and dont know shit about america, eridan self-harms, everyone is 12-13 yrs old, kinda edgy, nepeta has adhd, set in australia, sollux is poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petghost/pseuds/petghost
Summary: Feferi Peixes, the girl who ruined my life.She started off so sweet, she started off as just a friend.I can't believe I let this happen.





	1. Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I built this heart of stone.  
> In the night alone.  
> What a life, right?  
> Missing what was never even mine.  
> But I confess, I'm a fool.  
> Half a mess, enough though.  
> As I sit here smiling soft, guess I'll keep dreamin'

I don't know what day it is, nor do I care.  
My heavy shoes slap against the wet concrete. Rain cascading from the sky.  
Tears running down my face. Leaving my skin cold and stung.  
My sopping hoodie heaved over my head, not doing any good as I continue to walk slowly back home. Why the sudden change of heart. What did I do. Did I deserve this?  
No, no I didn't.  
But the hurt still stayed.  
The hurt in my chest, that aches every time I breath.  
My voice cracks and my sobs tear at my throat.  
My blue scarf wrapped securely around my neck is the only thing keeping me warm.  
The stupid fingerless gloves my brother bought me make my fingers chill.  
How dare I expect anything more from her honestly.

My fingers grasp around the equally cold brass handle. The door to my home opening easily as I slip inside the hallway. I'm soaked. I didn't have a raincoat and my eyes are red from crying.  
"Hey what happened chief?" My brother asks as he kneels down to look me in the eyes. How dare he patronise me.  
"It's none of your fucking business." I snap back at him, I don't mean to be this rude. But I am.  
"Hey no need to get feisty," he puts his hands up in mock defence. "Just wanted to know if there was anything I could do. Sheesh."  
Cronus leaves the room, no longer wishing to communicate with me as I stomp up the stairs and towards my room.

I lay on my bed. Face first and my phone softly playing music in the background through a speaker.  
Who the fuck does she think she is?  
Feferi Piexes, the girl who ruined my life.  
She started off so sweet, she started off as just a friend.  
I can't believe I let this happen.  
Me, Eridan Ampora letting someone manipulate me like that.  
Did she even know what she was doing?  
The victim in me says she did, but deep down I know she really didn't.  
And I guess that’s what hurts the most.  
It makes me feel weak, insignificant.  
There's nothing I can do now  
I can't get back at her, I can't go back to her.  
My eyes a weary, and I'm tired from crying.  
I let my eyes unfocus and my mind drift to dreamland.

I'm awoken by the opening of a door and the flicking of a light switch.  
What time is it.  
"Look, it's been almost an hour since I last checked on you. You don't take naps, or go to bed this early.  
Mate, what's wrong" The sincerity in his voice is obvious.  
"Cronus, I'm seriously fine" my voice muffled by the pillow and raw from the dehydration.  
"No you're not." He stops leaning on the door frame and makes his way over to my bed, sitting down next to me. Where I'm still laid out flat and pathetically. I give in.  
"You know that girl…"


	2. 25th of January

It’s the 25th of January 2015, It’s the third day at my new school.  
I wouldn't say I've made any 'friends', just people who can stand me and let me tag along in lunch and group projects. I would never hang out with people like this in real life, if the teachers hadn't forced them to be my guide I wouldn't have to sit with them. Not that I'm taking their kindness for granted. I would just leave this group if I could. But I'm a no one at the moment, and have no other place to go to.  
"Equius !" the brunette girl infront of me, Nepeta pipes up, as her best friend walks up to the sorry excuse for a group.  
I hold my sandwhich with two hands, mindlessly continuing to eat as the boy who was mentioned before, Equius goes to sit next to Nepeta.  
Nepeta, she was a sweet girl. Odd in some ways. But sweet non the less. She offered to take me in when the teacher was introducing the new students.   
Now Equius, was less than happy with this new arrangement. But he allowed me to stay. He's softer than he looks. Speak of the devil.  
"So how was your last class, Eridan?"  
"It was fine, pretty average. I'm studying french so I was not in Nepeta's class this time."  
Languages was the only session where the home room class would split up, other than that we had to hope we could stand everyone in our home class.  
"How many languages do you speak?" Equius asks, somewhat intrigued.  
"My parents do not speak Finnish at home, so I only know English. Although there are a few words I know in my native tongue." I surprisingly get asked stuff like this a lot. Even though I've only spent three years in Finland, then we moved to Australia when I turned four.  
"I would have assumed you were fluent, your accents pretty heavy."  
I just hum back in reply.   
"hmm, I had Japanese my teachers really nice, so I enjoyed it!" Nepeta said, keeping the conversation alive.  
"I'm glad," Equius replied. I zone out. Leaving the conversation, as I let my vision blur and Equius begins to talk about his math's class.  
I'm unsure with what I want to do when I'm older, apart from my interest in reading, marine biology and history. There's really nothing to me. I could be considered a 'nerd', but to say that would just convince me of your idiocy.

'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng'

The slightly alarming bell sounds, signalling the end of first break. Nepeta stands up, lunch box in hand and turns to me;  
"We have math's next, Eridan ! Lets not be late." She grabs my arm and drags me off to our next lesson. Equius and I make somewhat uncomfortable eye contact as we enter the building. The cooling air is sudden, but welcomed.  
She leads me into the classroom, having let go of my arm now and letting me head to my desk to acquire my supplies. Her hyperactivity is already leaving me on my toes.  
"Class, we'll be needing to get into groups of minimum three for this project. We'll be starting a small practice assignment today."  
Nepeta rushes over to me,  
"Come on fish-boy! You're gonna be in a group with me and Feferi!" she chirps, ignoring the irritating nickname; of which the story for it I'll explain later. I ask about this 'feferi' girl.  
"Feferi ? Who is that."  
"Oh she's one of my friends from last year, you'll like her don't worry."  
A girl walked up to us, a little bit taller than Nepeta. I didn't think much of it then.

Oh god how wrong I was to think that.

"Hello! So you're Eridan?" she's bubbly, I can already tell.  
"Yes, you must be Feferi."

"Ok now that introductions are over lets go and get our sheet from the teacher!"  
Nepeta fidgets in the line, picking at her nails but constantly looking back up to see if she's at the front yet. And soon she just gives up and pushes past all of the kids to attempt to get a sheet.  
Me and Feferi stay behind. God I hope I'm saying her name right.  
"ooh where are you from? Sounds European."  
"Northern Europe, I'm Finnish."  
I look down towards the books she's carrying, small stickers of cuttlefish and sea life are stuck all over her books.  
Maybe I'll like her a little more than I thought.  
"So you like marine animals?"  
Her face visibly brightens, an her smile is larger than anyone I've ever seen.  
"Oh yes! I hope to become a marine biologist when I'm older, my mother is a part of the Australian Marine Conservation Society!"  
She's cute, I can't deny that.  
I hum in agreement, and share my interest in Marine animals and history with her.  
When I turn my head back to the front of the class, Nepeta is there holding the paper above her head with an almost triumphant look on her face.  
"I've got it !"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't bare to live a life.  
> Without you by my side.  
> Tell me, am I alive?  
> Can I confide?  
> You said we would survive.  
> Yeah right, you're only telling lies.  
> Why am I surprised, that I'm not alright?
> 
> Alright - Joel Faviere


End file.
